mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Shipport Islands
The Shipport Islands are a chain of islands that were formerly maintained and owned by Switzerland as a territory in the Pacific Ocean, and was 50 miles south of the coast of Hawaii. Construction The construction was completed without any flaws. It took seventeen days to ship land fill to the site to fill create the now 18,000 acre islands that is currently present. Points of Interest *Long Island *Mount Indigo *Mount Knox *Livingston Island *Cedar Island National Park 2014 CLPA Attack On September 27th, 2014. The colony was attacked by the CLPA using a Superportal Generator Superweapon. Half of the islands were left in ruin. The Superportal Generator was later destroyed by GDI Ion Cannon Strikes. Aftermath Due to the fact that the Shipport Colony was left in ruin, on September 28, 2014, Switzerland's Leader nkrs200 rushed to the scene of the destruction. He later made a statement saying, "We shall not tollerate any destruction of a modern day territory for our people. We wish to live in peace, not in war." Reconstruction Surprise Shortly after the battle ceased, Lockport was almost in total ruin. The only part that was not damaged, for some unexplained reason, is the new Liberty Square Trade Center (shown on the left). The trade center is not to be completed until June 26, 2014. Environmental Problems The environmental problems with the Shipport Islands are listed in chronological order below. Mount Knox Avalanche Incident of January 2014 On January 19, 2014, Mount Knox's snow cap began to give way, triggering avalanches across the entire mountainside, killing 23 skiers, a snowboarder, and a electricity poll. Power was knocked out for about 6 hours before it could be restored. The cause of this event was that a research team had accidentally left a heat lamp on for too long on the top of the mountain while conducting an experiment on the ice. Nearby Mt. Indigo was not affected by the avalanche on Mt. Knox. The total cost for damage is about $598.5 million, leaving many towns on the mountainside buried beneath the snow. The total death toll was around 78 people. A Possible Volcano in Formation On March 20, 2014, surveyors who were surveying the north shore of the main island where finding sites to plan a possible express route to the south end of the island. However, as the continued closer to what their GPS told them was the northern tip of the island was no more. A mound of sand and semi-volcanic glass has caused the island's northern most tip to extend out 200 feet to the northwest and 40 feet into the air at the mound's peak. The mound of sand is now considered a potentially dangerous area, considering that there could be a volcano in the developing stages in an area under study for transportation and recreational use. Current Events On December 1, 2014, a mandatory evacuation was declared for the Islands as a tsunami that was triggered by a magnitude 7.6 earthquake that happened approximately 200 miles off the southern most point of the islands. Out of the entire population of the island (including Tourists), about 95% of the people were killed by either debris or drowning. Only 119 people survived. After the tsunami had hit, nkrs200 banned all trade and commercial travel with the Shipport Islands after many of the buildings on the island, including skyscrapers, were found structurally unsafe. Abandonment Shortly after the abandonment of the islands, the islands slowly sank to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. Parts of the islands are still visible. Mount Knox is still above sea level as it recently became an active volcano. The villages alongside of Mount Knox are burnt down due to lava flows. Lockport was completely submerged under 257 feet of water. Tower 1 of the Liberty Center Trade Center Complex is the only remaining building to avoid any major damage, and is known to be both an artificial reef and a National Wildlife Refuge.Category:Colonies and Territories Category:Nations Category:Switzerland Projects Category:Military Projects Category:Classified Operations Category:Projects Category:Places Category:Buildings Category:Abandoned Cities Category:Man Made Category:Islands Category:Destroyed Buildings